


Nude Beach

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Dean finally tries a nude beach.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 4





	Nude Beach

Dean finally had his chance. He mentally congratulated himself on his cleverness on getting rid of Sam for the day as he stripped. The beach was just there around that rock. How had he gone his entire life without doing this? The things he'd see; sunbathing, nude volley ball... okay, Dean's imagination failed him after that, but he knew the nude beach would be an epic adventure. 

After he rounded the corner, he realized he might not of taken a few things into consideration, like that it could possibly be time for the morning senior beach yoga group to meet.

**Author's Note:**

> written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
